The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a memory module having a reconfiguration prevention function.
With the development of semiconductor manufacturing technologies, the size of data capable of being stored in a semiconductor memory device has significantly increased. In addition, as sizes of transistors or lines included in a semiconductor memory device have been gradually reduced, it is highly likely that defects will occur during a semiconductor manufacturing process. For example, if shorted or opened word lines and defective transistors occur in a memory cell array of a semiconductor memory device, it may become difficult to normally write, read, or retain data.
A semiconductor memory device may include an element that repairs defects occurring during a semiconductor manufacturing process. For example, a semiconductor memory device may include an element that replaces a region having a defect with another element in a memory cell array. In addition, a semiconductor memory device may include an element that compensates for an individual characteristic of a semiconductor memory device, which may be caused by a deviation in a semiconductor manufacturing process. Such repairing elements may be operated based on information acquired during an operation of testing a semiconductor memory device.